Biały Wilk
Wilcza natura pozostanie wilcza, a ludzka natura ludzką... Choć me ciało jest człowiecze, Me serce, dusza i umysł, Są i pozostaną zwierzęce... - Słowa pradawnego Białego Wilka z plemienia Ino. 'Biały Wilk '- Wilczyca Pochodziła z planety Ookima, gdzie została później porwana przez Łowców Zwierząt. Wilczyca ta, w rodzinie miała duże problemy, musiała ciężko pracować, i polować. Okazało się że potrafi przybierać postacie lekko bio-mechaniczne oraz humanoidalne, przez co wilk ten potrafił skakać wysoko w postaci humanoidalnego wilka, oraz biec szybko w postaci czworonoga. Starała się nie szukać wrogów, była spokojną wilczycą, znana w pobliskich osadach jako ,,niebieskooka". Super Predatorzy nazywali ją ,,żarełkiem" ,,okropieństwem" ,,ruchomym śniegiem". Pewnego razu, gdy szukała zdobyczy zdecydowanie usłyszała niepokojące krzyki, ryki, szumy. Odkryła tajemniczą postać, która chciała się przyjaźnić, po krótkim spacerze. Wilk nagle obudził się, z bólem głowy. Ostatecznie jest ,,dzieckiem" Sadlera, Sadler w po padniętym stresie, nerwach i narkotykach oraz uzależnieniem od tytoniu, traktował ją jak własną córkę. Formy W formie Wilka Jest dużym Polarnym Wilkiem. Jej skóra jest pokryta grubą, puszystą, białą sierścią, która pozwala wtopić się w śnieżne tereny, dzięki czemu jest ,,niewidzialna'' dla ofiar. Łapy w porównaniu z ciałem są chude. Natomiast ogon jest długi i bardzo puszysty. Ma też wydłużony i bardzo silny pysk, który pozwala na szybkie łapanie lub przetrzymywanie ofiar - większe lub mniejsze. Zęby natomiast są takie same jak u Ziemskich wilków. Z małą różnicą - Są bardziej wydłużone, grubsze i przede wszystkim mocniejsze. Uszy są takie same jak u wilków. Oczy są trochę większe. Są o kolorze niebieskim. W formie człowieka W formie człowieczej, przypomina dwunastoletnie dziecko. Dziewczyna wyróżnia się bardzo niskim wzrostem i jasną karnacją skóry. Ma długie, białe włosy, które sięgają pleców. Oczy natomiast są koloru jasno niebieskiego. Co ją najbardziej wyróżnia to to, że po przemianie w człowieka "pozostają resztki" z wilka - czyli ogon, uszy, pazury i pozostałość białej sierści na jej nogach, rękach i plecach. Ręce ma dość długie dzięki czemu może biegać i skakać na czterech kończynach. Osobowość i zachowanie Przez przemiany z Wilka na człowieka jej tok myślenia błyskawicznie się zmienia. Co przez sto ma nie małe problemy z tego. W postaci człowieka jest spokojna i miła. Ma poczucie humoru, nie jest wybredna ani też marudna, stara się pomagać innym w potrzebie na tyle ile może, ale jest też bardzo ostrożna. Jest bardzo ciekawską osobą, co dzięki temu może znaleźć coś ciekawego, przydatnego lub na odwrót - na ogół rożnie z tym bywa. Jest prostolinijna i wytrwała. Gdy wyczuje zagrożenie to stara się je ominąć lub zastraszyć. Jednak gdy nie ma innego wyjścia to po prostu walczy w ziemskiej postaci (jeśli wróg jest mniejszy i mało groźny.) W formie wilka cześć jej cech trafia szlag. Nikomu nie ufa (poza plemieniem), jest agresywna wobec obcych, których spotka (Nie atakuje ich, lecz ostrzega warknięciem), jednak gdy spotka zbłąkanych dzieci lub farmerów, to pomaga odnaleźć im drogę do domu, zostawiając po sobie ślady łap. Jest dzika co przez sto trudno ją oswoić, jest wytrwała i lojalna (wobec plemienia). Gdy czuje się zagrożona lub jest atakowana, natychmiast przyjmuje pozycję bojową. Bardzo rzadko się zdarza by kogokolwiek zabiła. Kategoria:Postacie główne